


Burn for Burn

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Years Later, angst family bonding family issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: Five years after the end of 'Spaces and Secrets', Princess Adanya of Wakanda prepares for Challenge Day.‘’With all due respect, baba… as amazing as Wakanda is, I do see some areas where we are in need of improvement. I believe that I have the ability to help change those. Along with the help of my council, of course,’’ she’d beamed at him.That was exactly one year ago today.Adanya tries to channel that confidence, to remember that she is a woman with a plan, with a heart that loves Wakanda more than anything else.Breathe in.Breathe out.‘’Princess. Are you ready,’’ a member of the Dora Milaje, Kya,questions her.‘’Yes,’’ Adanya opens her eyes the roar of the crowd seeming to get louder and louder as she does so.Breathe in.Breathe out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AFTER THE EVENTS OF ‘‘SPACES AND SECRETS’‘  
> Note- I imagine Adanya wearing something similar to what the Dora Milaje wear during the challenge day scene.  
> Note- SO, I wanted to introduce some new characters that will be fleshed out in later chapters. I also have never written a fight scene, so I did my best.  
> Note- I uses a translation machine, so if something is wrong, PLEASE let me know.  
> Warning- mentions of violence, nothing too graphic. Mentions of insecurity and nerves.  
> 

The roar of the crowd chanting is the only thing that she hears outside of the quinjet. Inside of the quninet, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of her breathing, deep breaths to calm her nerves that have her shaking from her head to her toes.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
This is a day that Adanya, the next ruler of Wakanda, has been waiting for her whole entire life. Or, rather, it’s the day that her baba has been preparing her for, her whole entire life.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
There have been over a thousand hours logged into training her for this moment.  
She's read the books,attended the lessons, attended the events. Adanya knows how to behave,the behavior that is expected of her lines up with everything that her baba has been drilling into her head for the last twenty-one years.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
There if a fine layer of nerves sweat coating her skin, and it matches the fine layer of insecurity bubbling inside of her belly.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
‘’You are brave,’’ she whispers to herself, closing her eyes and clutching the sphere and the shield tighter in her hands, ‘’You are smart. You are strong. You are kind. You are beautiful.’’  
She whispers these words to herself. The same words that her baba has repeated to her just about every day since she was three years-old. For eighteen years, he has been promoting self-confidence in her. T’Challa has always allowed her to make her own decisions, allowed her to be the one who decides her own life path.  
Exactly one year ago, he’d sat her down and asked her if she was sure that she wanted to be queen.  
‘’With all due respect, baba… as amazing as Wakanda is, I do see some areas where we are in need of improvement. I believe that I have the ability to help change those. Along with the help of my council, of course,’’ she’d beamed at him.  
That was exactly one year ago today.  
Adanya tries to channel that confidence, to remember that she is a woman with a plan, with a heart that loves Wakanda more than anything else.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
‘’Princess. Are you ready,’’ a member of the Dora Milaje, Kya,questions her.  
‘’Yes,’’ Adanya opens her eyes the roar of the crowd seeming to get louder and louder as she does so.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
The quinjet door opens and she steps forward, out into the water and facing the crowd that has gathered for challenge day.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
She looks up to the crowd and sees hundreds of people, dressed in bright clothing. She sees her mother, and her brothers and sisters. Ado is watching on with a proud look, as is Abioye. Nyala, Abimbola, and four-year-old Afia are beaming with pride. Her mother has tears in her eyes, knowing that this day would soon come.  
Adanaya notices Auntie Shuri and Grandma Ramonda, and her heart could burst with the joy and the love that she feels radiating off of eight of the nine people who love her more than anything.  
The ninth person is her baba, the one that she must battle today.  
‘’I, Aren, grandson of Zuri,’’ the young man begins, ‘’Present to you, Adanya Udaku. Princess of Wakanda.’’  
The roaring and cheering and chanting of the crowd silences as Adanya kneels. She does the Wakanda salute as she rises, watching it be reciprocated by the citizens.  
‘’I also present to you, The king of Wakanda, king T’Challa. The Black Panther.’’  
She looks over to see her baba, and Adanya has to hide the smile that is threatening to break free at the man standing to the side of her.  
He is smart, he is strong, he is brave. He is everything that she hopes to become as the next ruler of Wakanda, as the next Black Panther.  
Her dad kneels as well, before sending her a small smile and returning to his stoic facial expression.  
‘’The king will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away.’’  
She watches as her baba has the strength stipped away as he swallows the heart-shaped herb. He rises moments later, looking every bit of a king as she knows he is.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
‘’Victory,’’ Aren continues, ‘’In ritual combat comes by yield or death. If any tribe would like to put forth a warrior, I now offer you the opportunity to do so, A path to the throne.’’  
Each tribe shouts their cry before denying the chance to battle for the throne.  
‘’The Merchant tribe, will not challenge today,’’ Chane's dad claims as he looks on.  
‘’The Border tribe will not challenge today,’’ Bakari agrees, taking the role that his uncle once would have possessed.  
‘’The River tribe will not challenge today,’’ Kamaria, Nakia’s youngest sister, exclaims.  
‘’The Jabari tribe,’’ M’Baku begins, ‘’Will not challenge today.’’  
‘’The Mining Tribe will not challenge today,’’ Ife’s dad states.  
She doesn't miss the grin and wink that Jelani, M'Baku;s son and her best friend, give her after he is finished.  
‘’Is there any member of royal blood who wishes to challenge either our king or our princess for the throne?’’  
Everyone is silent, a stark contrast from the surprising battle for the throne that took place on T’Challa’s challenge day.  
The beating of the drums ensue as Aren places one Black Panther mask on T’Challa, and Kya places one on her.  
‘’Let the challenge begin,’’ Aren proclaims, hitting his staff against the ground twice.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
T’Challa advances towards his daughter, trusting the fact that she has been trained well for this day. He and Okoye spent a lot of time sparring with her and teaching her how to battle. He remembers she used to have trouble staying focussed on the matter at hand, but she has improved. She now knows him well enough to calculate some of his moves before he does them. T’Challa taught her everything that she knows.  
But not everything that he knows.  
He swings his own staff at her as Adanya blocks the blow of the wooden instrument with ehr shield, moving to strike back.  
Blow by blow, she deflects hi , even landing in a couple of hits and sayings of her own.  
The crows is cheering and she is fully aware of it. T’Challa is definitely not going easy on her, letting her show her full ability. She’s good, and he knows it. In fact, she is a perfect match for him in this area, as he has not been challenged like this since his fight with…  
Not now. He’s not going to think of that now.  
Her knowledge in combat is impressive, and she is definitely holding her own. SHe has that same look of determination her face that her mother gets, and despite the bruises and blood, she’s not giving up.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
So it’s a shock to everyone when one blow lands her on the ground, unable to breathe and struggling to take in air.  
T’Challa’s resolve waivers as he watches her fight to stand.  
After all, she may the princess and a warrior, but this is still his daughter.  
She’s trying to force herself to her knees so that hse can stand, but it requires strength that she can not quite seem to muster up.  
‘’Yield, Adanya. You have to yield,’’ T’Challa says quietly, so that no one can hear him.  
She knows that she is meant to be queen. Adanya wants to make an actual difference, to unite Wakanda with the rest of the world eve more than her baba has. To be even half of the ruler that he is. Even with so many personal moments inside of the walls of the palace, he kept his cool as king. He rules fairly. Adanya knows that she can do that as well.  
Perhaps, though, now is not the time.  
So she yields. She yields and her baba helps her stand, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
‘’It is quite alright. The throne will be here when you are ready.’’  
She ponders those words later in the night, when she is sitting in the palace garden, looking down at the water of the pond as it reflects the millions of stars shining above her.  
‘’My princess, how are you doing?’’  
Adanya looks up to see T'Challa striding towards her, a worried expression etched into his features.  
‘’I am alright, baba,’’ she nods, looking back to the water and skimming her hand along the surface.  
The tear sting her eyes as he holds them back. It is ironic, because these tears of disappointment hurt far more than the wound that she obtained today.  
‘’Itomba,’’ T’Challa signs, bringing his daughter's face to face him so that he can look at her, ‘’Ndiqhayiya.’’  
He is proud?  
‘’Ngoba?’’  
‘’Why? Because you have done everything I told you to do. You remind focus. You matched me hit for hit, blow for blow. You were strong and toy were courageous. But, most importantly, you yielded.’’  
‘’Baba,’’ she groans in disappointment.  
‘’That means that you recognized what worked best for you, for your safety, and for your health. I have taught you well, as has your mother. She is every bit as proud of you as I am, Adanya. Just worried.’’  
‘’I felt like I had disappointed you,’’ she reveals, blinking back the moisture in her eyes, ‘’I never want to do that. I just realized that maybe I am not ready to be queen. Not just yet. Wakanda deserves the best.’’  
‘’Wakanda does deserve the best. And this country will find the best in you. I learned from my baba’s mistake, you will learn from mine,’’ he kisses her hairline, ‘’Ndiyakuthanda.’’  
‘’I love you, too, baba.’’  
He reaches into the bag that she hadn’t noticed he’d brought with him and produces something silver.  
An exact replica of the necklace that he is wearing now.  
‘’Your Auntie Shuri has been designing this for you since the day that you were born,’’ T’Challa places it around his daughter's neck, ‘’Fit for a warrior, fit for a queen.’’  
‘’But baba, I-’’  
‘’Will need it soon. You will be queen, soon, Adanya. I have a feeling that you are more ready than you think you are,’’ he tells her, ‘’When that day comes, we will be ready.’’  
Adanya allows herself to be pulled into another hug then, reveling in the warm embrace of her baba, something that has always comforted her ever since the time that she was a baby, the embrace that is full of love and pride.  
She revels in the fact that her baba believes in her.  
And, for now, that is good enough.  
You watch out of the palace window that leads to the garden as T'Challa escorts your baby girl back to you, her eyes trained on the ground before meeting yours.  
She’s grown so much in the last twenty-one years. She's a remarkable young woman, someone who is so determined that it often leaves you in awe. She has the biggest heart, and she is similar to both you and her baba in that way. She has an eye for politics, a mind for making things better. It’s way you are not worried about her.  
You tell her this as she brings you into a hug and you press a kiss to her weary face.  
‘’I love you, Adanya. Do not worry, You will make an excellent queen when the time's right for you.’’  
You know quite a bit about timing. Timing had to play a part in your marriage to T’Challa, in the way that you helped him rule the country and in the way that you handled messes in your personal lives. It was all about timing, how and when you reacted. It’s a lesson that took years for you two to learn, and now Adanya must do the same.  
She thanks you, bids to you and her baba a good night, and heads off to bed.  
‘’Ah, my queen,’’ T’Challa kisses your hand, ‘’What are you doing up?’’  
‘’I could not sleep. I’ve been nauseated,’’ you grimace.  
He raises an eyebrow, knowing what tends to be the source of your nausea in most cases.  
‘’Stop that,’’ you laugh, ‘’It is not for that reason.’’  
He places a hand on your stomach, chuckling as well,’’Can you blame me?’’  
‘’I can,’’ you jest, ‘’I don’t, but I could. Anyway, I am not pregnant. I am sure of it. I believe that we stated that six children are enough, eh?’’  
‘’I believe so,’’ admit, ‘’Although,w e did say that five children was enough. Then Afia was born.’’  
You laugh then, throwing your head back and giving him the sound he loves more than almost anything else in the world.  
‘’Come on, my love,’’ he pulls you in and lifts you up, carrying you bridal style, ‘’Let’s retire to our suite.’’  
‘’Oh?’’  
‘’Mhm,’’ he presses a kiss to your lips, and you let yourself fall deeper and deeper in love with this man, from the graying hair on his head to the wedding band made of vibranium on his finger.  
The only thing that’s stronger than vibranium is his love.  
At the moment, you’re perfectly happy with that knowledge as you drift off to sleep in his arms, wondering what he next day will bring.  
The next day, Adanya is walking though Wakanda with Jelani, arm looped through his as two members of the Dora Milaje follow the pair.  
‘’How are you feeling,’ he questions, looking to wear her purple dress is covering up the injury that she sustained.’  
‘’I am doing better. I feel a bit sore and a bit weak, but Aunt Shuri knows what she’s doing. The worse of the injury is over,’’ she reminds him of her aunt’s use of kimoyo beads in healing others.  
‘’I am glad. You did not see the look of worry on your baba’s face when you fell.’’  
‘’I can only imagine. The man is so overprotective,’’ she rolls her eyes with fondness, ‘’I can’t wait to see what he does one day when I get married.’’  
Jelani swallowed thickly, ignoring the heaviness of those words on him. He’s in love with her, his best friend, and he’ll never admit it. Not just because she’s stated that she doesn’t want a relationship right now, but because they both know it just isn’t in the stars for them right now.  
Maybe someday.  
But not at the present moment.  
Adanya is content with her life at the moment. She has been doing a lot of volunteer work with you, enjoying the time that she gets to spend with her mother. She volunteers at Afia’s school a lot,teaching the children about their history and other great things about Wakanda.  
Ado works with baba more in the way of charity work, but Adanya works with T’Challa in politics. He is always asking her opinion.  
She has a hand in helping Ayo and Okoye begin to train Abioye, and she even play fights with Nyala and Abimbola in her rare free time.  
In the last five years, she’s become very good friends with Chane of the Merchant tribe, Bakari of the Border Tribe, and Kamaria of the River tribe, and Ife of the Mining Tribe. They are all set to take over as the heads next, right, except for Bakari, who has already taken over since his baba passed away three months ago.  
She remembers words that her baba told her when she was sixteen, ‘’You are a good woman, Adanya. You have a good heart, and a good head on your shoulders. The good head on your shoulders will help you make wise decisions. Your heart will make you an empathetic queen. It may also make things hard on you. So, please, surround yourself with people that want the best for you. Even if it is not what you want.’’  
She’s done that, surprisingly. While she is more withdrawn, Jelani is very social. He likes to be around others. He introduced Adanya to the others, and she’s found that she has a group of people who want the same thing for Wakanda that she does- a future just as bright, if not brighter, than the present.  
‘’Just know that you always have someone on your side, my queen,’’ Jelani presses a kiss to her hand in the most platonic way.  
At least in Adanya’s eyes.  
Jelani will never admit that he’s in love with her. Not in words, at least. He’ll never let her know that he wants the best for her and that he believes that is him, because, quite frankly. Their friendship is not worth ruining this friendship. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be.  
He’s not pushing anything. She’s got enough on her plate.  
And what he entire nation of Wakanda is unaware of is that things are about to get a lot harder for the future queen.  
And that the Udaku family better be aware.

 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Marvel Characters listed. I only own T’Challa and Reader’s children and a few other original characters- Nisa (not mentioned), Adanya, Ado, Abimbola, Abioye, Afia, Nyala, Jelani, Ife, Chane, Bakari, Aren, and Kya. All Marvel characters and fictional universes associated with them belong to their rightful owner


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamaria- Leader of the River Tribe and youngest sister of Nakia  
> Bakari- Leader of the Border Tribe, nephew of W’Kabi  
> Chane- Son of the leader of the Merchant Tribe  
> Ife- daughter of the leader of the Mining Tribe  
> Jelani- son of the leader of the Jabari tribe   
> King of Wakanda- T’Challa; Daughter: Adanya, future queen of Wakanda and the Black Panther  
> Ages- I’m going to read back and make sure I’m doing the age differences with the children correctly, because Abioye and Nyala are about eight/nine years younger than Adanya  
> T’Challa and Reader- mid to late 40’s  
> Adanya- 21  
> Ado-17, almost 18  
> Abioye-12  
> Nyala- 13  
> Abimbola- 9/10  
> Afia- 4  
> Kamaria- 25  
> Ife-23  
> Bakari-22  
> Jelani-21  
> Chane- 20  
> Now, onto the chapter!

Adanya knows that her parents meticulously planned what to name her and her siblings. Their names always reflect what they are, who they are, or who their parents hope that they will be.  
Ado means ‘’Prosperous;; Abioye means ‘’The son of royalty’’  
Abimbola means ‘’Rich child’’.   
Afia means ‘’Friday born child’’   
And then there’s the eldest child, Adanya. Her name means ‘’Her father’s daughter. ‘’  
In Adanya’s eyes, her dad is a hero. He is so living and poised. He tries to do the right things, even if things do not turn out how he would wish. If she could be half of the ruler that he is, she knows that Wakanda is in good hands. T’Challa is a good man and he has a good heart. His intentions are always good, always for the best.  
But good intentions do not always lead to expected outcome.  
That’s a lesson that Adanya is about to learn sooner than she realizes.   
‘’My princess,’’ Kya bursts into the room that Adanya is currently in, having needed some quiet space to read over the papers that her dad had given her.  
‘’Kya? What is wrong,’’ Adanya’s mind immediately jumps to the worse, knowing that her mother has been feeling ill and she had a rough pregnancy with Afia.  
‘’I am sorry, but your presence is needed in the throne room at this time.’’  
Adanya stands,smoothing out the blue fabric of her skirt and gliding out of the door behind the youngest member of the Dora Milaje.  
She tries to prepare herself for what is awaiting her in the throne room.  
But even the future queen of Wakanda, the daughter of the Black Panther, protector of Wakanda, can not be prepared for everything.  
‘’What is going on,’’ Adanya questions, seeing a man sitting in the spot that only her baba sits on- his throne.  
‘’Is this the princess,’’ the questions, stalking towards Adanya.  
There is a deep hatred in this man’s eyes as he stares at Adanya, and she can tell that that hatred has been there for years,festering and growing until it consumed his entire demeanor.  
‘’Who are you?’’  
‘’Is that any way for a princes,’’ he sneers the word as if it was dirty, ‘’ TO behave?’’  
‘’You are on my country, sir. Sitting on my future throne. I will not ask you again. Who are you, and why are you here?’’  
He shakes his head, laughing. It’s anything but joyful, it is almost criminal in a way.  
‘’You are so like him. Just as dignified. Just as simple and naïve and self righteous. I’m Erik. But you can call me N’Jadaka.’’  
‘’Okay,’’ Adanya frowns, ‘’Does my baba know that you are here?’’  
‘’Your baba definitely knows I’m here. Pretty soon, all of Wakanda is going to know that I’m here.’  
The way that he says it makes the hair on the back of Adanya’s neck stand up, and she knows that the feeling she’s had in the pit of her stomach ever since Challenge day a month ago was for good reason. She had a feeling that something bad was on the horizon, and she tried to push it away, tried to remain oblivious.  
Now, those thoughts have come to fruition.  
She feels like she’s swallowed sand dust and the lump in her throat gets in the way when she tries to swallow her fear.  
It goes down hard and lands in her stomach like a bad meal, and she knows that, one way or another, she’s going to be sick.  
‘’What are you doing here,’’ she questions for a third time, despite herself.  
‘’Fix your face,’’ he laughs even more bitterly than before, ‘’Show some respect.’’  
‘’Why should I?’’  
‘’Because, cousin. We’re family. Even if we weren’t you should still show some respect.’’  
He’s in her face now, and she’s never known fear like this.  
‘’I’m the new king of Wakanda.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FATE OF READER AND T’CHALLA will be revealed in the next chapter.  
> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- MILD VIOLENCE, KIDNAPPING, CRUEL INTENTIONS, FLASHBACKS TO BAD MEMORIES   
> I had to change a lot of things. I have never written a story like this but I’ve decided to take more chances with my art and go for it. You can’t get better if you do not try. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Good intentions are nice.They show that someone plans to do the right thing, the beneficial thing.  
However, they can often lead to disaster, and T’Challa knows this all too well.  
It’s why he is grateful that his baba had a secret garden of heart-shaped herbs, should anything happen like the unfortunate Erik Killmonger/N’Jadaka incident.  
It’s why he’s grateful that he gave  
Somehow, though, it still surprises him that Nisa, yes, that Nisa, turns out to be the liar and cheat and snake that she was all those many years ago.  
‘’You just had to save your precious wife, didn’t you,’’ Nisa laughs bitterly, standing over the king who is now weak from his efforts, ‘’You’re nothing without that necklace. No suit. No powers. What are you when the strength of the Black Panther has been stripped away?’’  
‘’Leave him alone,’’ you sputter out before you’re sent into another coughing fit.  
‘’Quiet, you.’’ she snaps, turning her hatred over to you.  
You can’t remember the last time that you were in the palace instead of in this freezing cold chambers that have been housing her and her husband these last few days.  
‘’Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn't speak that way to the queen of Wakanda. Or should I say former queen,’’ she shakes her head, ‘’You were all so naïve. T'Challa, did you really think I’d changed?’’  
T’Challa is kicking himself for seeing the best in her, or letting her stay in that palace. He's grateful that Shuri and Ramonda are away. He’d hate for them to be here for this.  
It’s been at least a week since he was lured away from the castle under the pretense that his wife was in danger.   
It’s been at least a week since Nisa lured you away from the palace, talking you that maybe if you took a walk with her, it’d work. And ‘d foolishly you had agree, willing to try anything to relieve the nausea. You’d gone with a member of the Dora Milaje that Okoye had trained herself. But told her that it was fine to turn back halfway.  
That’s how you ended up here, lying on a cold, hard ground in a dark chamber and wondering why you’d done that in the first place.  
‘’It has been a week and you have yet to tell us what you are doing here with us,’’ M’Baku hisses, the strong man looking and feeling every bit as afraid as you all ar.   
Let’s be clear- you’ve no idea where you are, but you’ve a faint idea of how long you've been there. You know Nisa is connected to this, obviously,but you can not shake the feeling that something greater, a greater danger, is lurking over your heads as you speak.  
And the children… you haven’t seen Adanya, Ado, Abioye, Nyala, Abimbola, or Afia in a week. It’s been seven days of worrying about your six children, though i doubt that Nisa would do a thing to harm Nyala.  
‘’You all seem so weak,’’ she sniffs, ‘’Evan your Dora Milaje can’t protect yo. Smart move sending Okoye and Ayo off with Queen Mother and Shuri last week, T’Challa. Some kind you are. Couldn’t keep your own dad safe, couldn’t keep your own children safe.’’  
‘’You leave them alone,’’ T’Challa bits from his spot, wincing when the metal restraints dig into his skin.  
‘’Oh, what will you do if i don’t? Come at me with your black spandex and claws? I’m shaking,’’ she deadpans, ‘’You’ve not changed at all, have you?’’  
She walks around to you then, kneeling so she’s closer to your face, ‘’I see his hero complex finally rubbed off on you. Honestly, you are just as stupid as T’Challa is. Did you really think that I’d ever help you? I don’t like you. We’re not friends.’’  
‘’But..,’’ you try to push yourself onto your knees, but you find that your strength is failing, ‘’I… I thought…’’  
‘’I had t o get in good with you in order for Nyala and I to be able to stay at the palace. T'Challa would never have let me stay in the palace if it wasn't for you. Yes, okay. I did have some issues to work through and I did. But, please, everything I do is for Nyala. Which is why I worked on myself… but it’s also why I lied.’’  
‘’You are going to have to be more specific,’’ T’Challa huffs out, ‘’You have lied about everything thus far.’’  
‘’Okay, you want a dose of the truth? Think you can handle it? Fine, T’Challa. There's a good chance that Nyala isn’t actually your daughter.’’  
Nisa  
Nisa knows how to get what she wants. After all, that’s what she’s done her whole life- gotten what she wanted. She’s attractive and cunning. Men fall at her feet for her beauty while simultaneously worshiping her for her mind, praising her for the way that she thinks/  
So when she fell back into bed with T’Challa, she got what she wanted- a good couple of nights and something that had previously been oly yours for fifteen years- T’Challa.   
When she discovered that she was pregnant, she knew that there was a strong possibility that it could be T’Challa’s baby. After all, they had been spending a lot of time together. So, it was no surprise that she thought he or she would be T’Challa’s kid.  
That is, until she did the math. She was a month too far along for ti to be T’Challa’s, especially considering that many of the last times they met up involved him venting and feeling frustrated and angry and lost over losing you. So that meant that the child could only belong to her one night stand from her stay in New York/  
That one night stand? None other than N Jadaka Udaku, otherwise known as Erik Killmonger.  
It was simple,really. He left his umber with her, assuming she’d hook up with him again. The surprise quickly turned to joyfulness when she called him to tell him that she was pregnant, that it was his, that she wanted to know whether or not he planned to be involved so that she could get things in order in time for the baby’s arrival.  
His elation was for an entirely different reason than her own and she’d come to know that closer to the child’s third birthday.  
Nisa was overjoyed when Nyala was born. That girl is her whole world and she’d do anything for her. She saw Nyala as a new start. And she was- everything that Nisa did after Nyala was born was carefully calculated with her daughter in mind.   
Which is why she agreed to team up with Erik. He knew that T’Challa would do the right thing, take responsibility for a child that he thought was his, and allow her and her mother to move in to the palace.  
That was step one.  
Erik knows T’Challa truly tries to see the best in a situation, but that t he would never put his own will over yours. So, Nisa would have to get in good weight you, gain your trust, become friends with you, whatever. That part provided to be a challenge because she shares the same animosity towards you that you do towards her and it was extraordinarily evident ten years.She learned, though, and she got it together.  
Step two.  
‘’Step three is in phase now,’’ she explains with a smug face, watching M’Baku, T’Challa, and you look at her with wide eyes, ‘’Erik is going to challenge Adanya to another challenge for the throne. Since he overthrew you, technically, because you’re obviously here, he’s king. He can challenge her and he’ll obviously beat Adanya. She couldn't even beat T’Challa! That, or she’ll decline. He'll Be king then. It’s a win-win, for us. Nyala gets to become queen when Erik is done and her future is secure.’’  
It’s a twisted plan and she knows it. But Erik’s words are like butter and they’re smooth and delicious and she wants nothing more than to hear then for the rest of her life. Maybe he did this in a selfish attempt to get the throne, but she doesn't care. He wouldn't do anything to harm Nyala. This is all for her, too.  
And, well, that’s good enough for Nisa right now.  
It has to be.  
Because no one can see her resolve wavering, but it is. She’s regretting this but she isn’t backing down. She’s doing this for Nyala, not for Erik, no matter how much she may love him.   
That’s the broke record that’s been repairing itself over and over again her mind, like the record is dirty and that’s the only part of the song that is meant to fill her ears.  
So, yes, her resolve and commitment to do this to your family is wavering.  
But not her commitment to Nyala.  
No. Never her commitment to Nyala.  
T’Challa  
For the first time in his life, T'Challa truly feel like he’s lost.  
No, scratch that. He has not felt this way bin years, because he sees no hope. With you, in your relationship, there was always hope, no matter how small of an amount it was.   
That monster, a man who is meant to be his cousin, is in his castle with his children, and he’s not seen them in a week. If Erik is still as hungry for power, rebellion and change as he was before, this can’t be good.  
But he is a king in many ways, so he knows how to keep a tough demeanor. M’baku is too, but he is so obviously worried about his own son,Jelani,and the fate of the Jabari Tribe.  
‘’Everything's going to be okay,’’ T’Challa hears you breathe out, his brown eyes looking up to meet yours, ‘’I know it.’’  
‘’Things look pretty bleak right now, my love.’’  
‘’I know that they do,husband,’’ you look at him. ‘’But opportunities bring new things, right? Even bad ones.’’  
You rub your stomach absentmindedly, grateful that you didn’t tell him that you are, indeed, expecting another child.  
He doesn’t need that right now, and you won’t say anything until Nisa puts the child in immediate danger.  
‘’We’ve made it out before, haven’t we? We will do it again. Adanya will do something,’’you say quietly as Nisa is out of range,seemingly lost in her own thoughts, ‘’We will.’’  
‘’Quiet down,’’ Nisa snaps then, turning towards you with a look of pure hatred in her eyes, ‘’You can not speak. Sooner or later, I will be your queen.’’  
What Nisa does not notice is the look that T’Challa gives you as he whispers to you, words that are meant to comfort himself and M’Baku just as much as they are meant to comfort you.  
‘’You are right. Adanya is smart and strong and capable. She will think of something,’’ he agrees and he can see the slight ignition of hope in M'Baku eyes as he says this.  
His faith is wavering and he’s just silently praying to Bast that this is true.  
Because he can’t handle the thought of something happening to six of the people he loves more than anything else in this world.  
He is strong, but not even vibranium can protect his heart from splitting apart at the seams at even just the thought of that.  
He just can’t do it.   
Erik  
This is everything he’s ever wanted. He has the throne, he has a beautiful family, he has the power to do whatever he would like to do and he intends to use it.   
Getting back to the throne has been his main goal since he first woke up from the deep sleep that he was in.  
See, T'Challa's is far too trusting. Erik knew this. He knew that even if he lost Challenge Day, he’d still have some way to make it back to the throne. Because T’Challa? He’s so wrapped up in doing the right thing that it gets in the way sometimes.  
That’s why Erik didn’t let him save him that day on the cliff. He knew that he’d have an eye on him at all time, probably even assign a Dora Milaje to him at all times just to make sure that he wasn’t about to fight for the throne.   
Again.  
Erik Stevenson, aka N’Jadaka Udaku is never without a plan, though, and he is never without the right people around him to help him.  
How cruel would Erik really be to throw even more salt in a wound that barely healed? Could he be that cruel?  
Cruel is secondary to him. Actually, no. It’s something he doesn’t have to think about, like breathing or walking. It’s as easy as putting one foot in front of the other and it gets him to where he needs to be.  
‘’My king,’’ the man who has not seen the inside of these palace walls in years strolls in, cocky smile prominent and head held high, ‘’Everything is going to plan. T’Challa and his wife?’’  
‘’Nisa’s taking care of that. Give it some time. He’ll give up the throne to get back to his kids,’’ Erik shakes his and chuckles scathingly, ‘’We’ve got it this time. It’s secured, man.’’  
Erik is no stranger to stabbing someone in the back. He’s no stranger to using those closest to a person to do so. He threw his own cousin off of a cliff for goodness sake. Nisa, the man he is currently talking to… even Nyala. He knows how to twist and turn the truth to his liking.  
The next person that needs to watch out?   
Precious Princess Adanya of Wakanda.   
Did anyone think that he wouldn’t really take a chance to get to the throne? Any chance at all.  
‘’When do we follow through on the next stage of the plan?’’  
‘’Patience, man. We’ll get there. Just follow my lead.’’  
The man that Erik is currently speaking to is the same man who literally sold T’Challa out nearly thirty years ago.  
The man who you leave out when telling stories toy for children about the past of Wakanda. The man who is now back and ruining your life more than ever.  
The same man who offered to bury Erik, but secretly kept him alive, housing him and keeping him off of the radar and outside of Wakanda.  
The same man who has been hatching this plan with Erik, waiting for the moment and the right time and the right people to make it all fall into place.  
The man who was once like a brother to T’Challa.   
‘’I trust that we are continuing with the plan as we discussed.’’  
‘’W’Kabi, man, stop worrying. Just leave everything to me. T’Challa and his clown of a wife will break any day now. Who we need to start breaking down is the princess.’’  
And that’s exactly what he begins to do.   
Adanya  
They say that time flies when you are having fun.  
When you are bored or otherwise occupied with things that, ahem, less fun, you find yourself willing the minute hand on the clock to move faster, watching the time drift along slowly.  
It has been a month since she has seen her parents.  
It’s been a month since Nisa started delivering status reports that do very little to make her feel safe and calm, just provide a temporary rush of relief that comes from knowing that they are safe.  
It has been a month since, with sadness in her eyes, Kya began to take orders from the new king of Wakanda.  
It has been a month since Adanya began wishing that Ramonda and Shuri weren’t on a retreat away from their phones and kimoyo beads, having finished up their business trip and deciding to take a breather from Wakanda and their duties for a short while.  
She wishes that Okoye and Ayo were not on that retreat as well, that there was same way to reach them.  
It’s been a month since Ado and Adanya realized they had to mature and look out for Abioye, Abimbola and Afia the way that their parents would want them too.   
It’s been a month since her siblings and her have been basically confined to this part of the castle, not allowed to leave without a member of the Dora Milaje hot on their trail. Adanya suggested moving her nsiblings into her room with her, that way she could keep an eye on them as needed  
‘’What are we going to do,’’ Ado asks her, looking at the wall and memorizing the patterns of gold in the white wall.  
He’s done this several times already, inhaling and exhaling slowly.  
Let go of the frustration.  
Breathe in the calmness.  
Let go of the fear.  
Breathe in the determination that is in his, Adanya, Abioye, Abimbola, and Afia’s blood.  
Breathe in a way to take back the throne, to take back Wakanda.   
In a lot of ways, Ado is like her partner in crime. He’s the sibling closest to ehr in age and he’s been helping her keep things together. The younger children- Abioye, Abimbola and Afia, are terrified, and rightfully so. Nyala has even spending a lot of time with Erik who, apparently, is her real dad.  
Because the Udaku family has not been through enough have they?  
She is twenty-one, she is tired and she is afraid of the monster that sits on the throne as she speaks.  
‘’I don’t know.’’  
Adanya sighs, closing her eyes and running a hand over her dark curls, ‘’Ado… I… I do not know.’’  
For the first time in a long time, her baba is not here to guide her. Even when he was not in Wakanda he could be reached. Now, she has no idea where Nisa is holding him, and that for some reason Erik wants him to stay alive.  
All she knows is that her world has flipped upside down, and she’s trying to keep a good head on her shoulders and remain strong for her younger siblings.  
Afia is currently sitting across from her two oldest siblings playing with her dolls and remaining oblivious to the way that her world has shifted. As far as she knows, mommy and daddy are on vacation and will be back soon.   
Abioye is looking out of the window, watching the world spin around him as he struggles to make sense of everything that has been occuring in his life lately.  
Abimbola has been mostly silent,. Withdrawing and staying to himself and immersing himself in Kannada literature the same way that she did when her parents were dealing with their divorce and the Nyala/Nisa/T’Challa-you-are-the-dad drama.  
‘’We’ve got to think of something,’’ Ado hisses, ‘’For them.’’  
Adanya has had a large part in helping raise her youngest siblings just because they spend so much time with her. She likes teaching them new things and such, and she knows that they look up to her.  
She may not be the future queen of Wakanda anymore,but she knows that she needs to be there for her brothers and sister.  
‘’I don’t want to alarm you Adanya,’’ Ado swallows thickly, placing his hand on his sister’s shoulder, ‘’But I heard N’Jdaka and Nisa and W’Kabi talking.’’  
‘’About’’ she looks over at him, the weariness evidence in her soft facial expressions.  
‘’They… Adanya, you are not safe here. If anything, you and I need to come up with a plan to get you out of here. We can do that and I’ll figure something out. But they know that then throne should rightfully be yours and they are not taking any chances,’’ he tells her.   
‘’So,’’ she shakes her head ruefully, the bitter taste of hatred for these three people burning the inside of her mouth with its pungent flavor., ‘’They've been planning this all along.’’  
‘’They have,’’ Ado spits in distaste for the man who sits on the thorne, the man that does not know the first thing about being a good king, ‘’So we have to figure something out.’’  
There are moments where you come to a crossroad, and you have to decide which path to go down. On one hand, Adanya could leave now and trust Ado to keep their siblings safe. She knows that’s the smart decision, in all honesty. Because the she could get help from someone that knows her baba and take care of things.  
But she is Adanya Udaku, and she is T’Challa’s child, and she's never been one to not put up a fight when necessary.  
‘’Well, brother, I know exactly what we are going to do.’’  
She stands than, striving towards her dresser drawer with the last shred of confidence in hope that is in her.  
She takes out the necklace that her dad had given her, the one that is very similar to what Shuri designed him so many years ago.  
‘’Brother, we are going to take back Wakanda.’’  
She puts the necklace on and her brother stands in alertness, ready to take back what is theirs.  
‘’Wakanda Forever,’’ he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
It’s a greeting and a solute that they learned when they were very young, but more importantly, it’s a promise.  
It’s a promise that Wakanda will not fall victim to someone who wants to sue it for hate, to someone who can not see the true majesty of this beautiful land and use it to help the world, not destroy it.  
‘’Wakanda Forever.’’  
In this moment, it also a promise between two siblings- something that says, ‘’Count me in. I’ve got your back.’’  
In this moment, Ado is on her side. And if he is her only ally, it is good enough.   
He is Ado, son of T’Challa.  
She is Adanya Udaku, daughter of T’Challa and future queen of Wakanda.   
She is smart.  
She is beautiful.  
She is strong.  
She is brave.  
She is her baba’s child.  
And she’s not giving up without a fight this time either.  
Because enough is enough  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we have it. W’Kabi is the culprit once again, helping Erik. Adanya is ready to fight back.   
> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS MENTIONED- I OWN THE CHARACTERS OF CHANE, IFE, JELANI, KYA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, I was going to have Nisa making the reader sick and that’s why she’s been feeling so nauseated but some reason I just couldn’t bring myself to do write it. I’m working on expanding my story ideas and genres, though.   
> TRIGGER WARNING- Violence but not too graphic, mentions of murder, past crimes, family issues, intent to harm, mentions of poisoning.   
> Since this is my first story like this, I do know that it may not be as good as I’d like. Thank you so much to everyone who’s been reading, though! It means a lot.

You

It’s been at least a month since you’ve seen the children now, and you’re not sure whether or not that’s a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, Nisa assure you that the children are safe. She wouldn’t dare lie to you about tat. Being a mother herself. There’s a shred of decency in her veins, a sliver of truth in her eyes.  
On the other hand, it’s been a month since you’ve seen your children and Afia is probably confused and so is Abimbola and Nyala deserves way better than Erik as a dad.  
‘’You know, you and T’Challa really are perfect for eachother,’’ Nisa says, examining her nails.  
The man that she is mentioning, the love of your life, is currently asleep. It took everything you had in you to get him to go to sleep, to rest his eyes. He’s not rested much , always wanting to be the strong one. But this marriage is a partnership, and he can’t be at his best if he is at his weakest.  
So he’s asleep and it’s the most peaceful you’ve seen him in these last few weeks. There’s a layer of discomfort glossing over his face but at least he’s at easy just a bit.  
M’Baku is watching the conversation between you and Nisa but he’s not really listening. The leader of the Merchant tribe, who’s been here maybe two weeks, is talking to him, trying to distract himself. The leader of the mining tribe is looking out of the sole window in this place.  
There are three things that you are all worried about, and none of them have to be stated:  
The future of Wakanda  
Your own futures  
When you’ll see your children again and how they are doing  
‘’Why do you say that,’’ you ask blankly, deciding to play along with her.  
‘’Oh, how the mighty have fallen.,You’re so dumb,’’ she smirks, running a hand through her own curls, ‘’I mean, honestly. Did you think that you and I were friends?’’  
‘’No,’’ you shake your head, ‘’I thought that we were civil. Truth be told. I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you. And I don’t have an arm as good as Adanya’s.’’  
She blinks once, twice, again, shock evident in her features.  
‘’So,’’ she looks at you with a glare that is hardening by the second, ‘’What made you trust me enough to accept the remedy for your morning sickness?’’  
When you’d first started vomiting, Nisa was the first one to make the suggestion that you use a home remedy. Now while you grew up with home remedies and still used many of them on the children when they were still young, you didn’t trust her. There was something off about her eagerness, something disconcerting about her willingness to help you so easily. Though you’ve made strides in your relationship, or you thought you did, there was something about that situation that didn’t sit right.  
‘’I’d spit it out when you were not looking. I knew you were sipping something in their to make me vomit, but not enough to do anything other than that. I knew… I trusted you but something didn’t feel right.’’  
‘’Well look who’s finally seeing the truth,’she rolls her eyes, ‘’I should’ve known it’d be you. T’Challa trusts too much but you’ve never really trusted me have you?’’’   
‘’I was starting to, but something was always crawling underneath my skin. You’re like a rash that won’t go away.’’  
‘’Is that anyway to talk to your future queen’ she gasps in faux horror, ‘’Erik and I will be married soon. I’ll rule Wakanda and my daughter will be all set.’’’  
‘’No, Erik will rule Wakanda. If Eric is still just as bad as T'Challa remembers him, then, honey, you are in for a rude awakening. Because he’s only using you.’’  
He may think he loves her, but does he really? You’re playing at this here, trying to get under her skin without knowing all of the facts. It’s a shot in the dark, but it just might hit the target.  
‘’Don’t try to appease your own insecurities by targeting mine.’’  
‘’A queen never stoops to the level of those below her.’’   
She sets her mouth to respond but then falters, staring at you as realization dawns on her.  
‘’You’re really pregnant then, aren’t you? If the solution isn't’ making you sick, then…’’  
‘’I am pregnant, yes. Shocker, isn’t it,’’ you question sarcastically, knowing full well this was bound to happen during your mini-vacation with T’Challa a few years ago, ‘’Rest-assured, this will be the last child.’’  
Then again, you said that with Afia.  
And Abimbola.  
And Abioye.  
But that’s neither here nor there.  
‘’Doesn’t matter,’’ she shrugs as if this is all just inconsequential information, ‘’Erik and I can raise the kid. He or she’ll be second in line for the throne, right after Nyala.’’  
‘’Actually, Nyala is nowhere near being in line for the throne. Not soon, anyway,’’ you respond cooly, confusing her.  
‘’What are you talking about,’’ she looks at you as if you are speaking gibberish, ‘’She’s Erik’s child. She’s my child. I’m the queen. Seriously, have you not been paying attention to my whole evil monologue thing?’’  
‘’They are quite boring,’’ M’Baku pipes up.  
‘’All I’m saying is, you guys didn’t think this through. You thought of a way to weaken me, to lure T'Challa here, to lure all of the other tribe leaders here. But you forgot several important factors.’’   
She’s humoring you now, kneeling with a condescending and arrogant smirk attached to her ls as she gets in your face,’’Oh? And what are they?’’  
‘’You forgot that Bakari and Kamaria are leaders as well.’’  
‘’Doesn’t matter. They’ve already fallen in line with Erik.’’  
Is that so?  
‘’You’ve forgotten that the Dora Milaje are loyal to the throne. But they are loyal to the one who has the right to the throne.’’  
‘’Which would be Erik,’’ she shakes her head, ‘’Let this go.’’  
‘’There’s still one very, very important factor that you forgot.’’  
‘’Oh, and what’s that?’’  
‘’It takes one to know one. It takes a liar to know a liar, and a cheat to know a cheat. It takes someone who’s been played to know how to play someone.’’  
She’s getting nervous. You can see it in the sweat that begins to form at her hairline, the way that her lip quivers, the way that her eyes shift from you, to T’Challa, to M'Baku, and back to you.  
‘’What are you talking about,’’ she swallows thickly.  
‘’What I am trying to tell you is that there are several versions of that necklace that Shuri made for T’Challa.’’  
This news is going to hit her hard, like a blow to the stomach and a punch to the face all at once.  
Good.  
She deserves it.  
‘’There’s the decoy one. The one that sits in throne room entrance, just before you enter the doors.’’  
Punch one.  
‘’There’s the one that she designed for T’Challa, which is real. So Erik may or may not be wearing the real one. Only time will tell.’’  
‘’No,’’ she shakes her head in disbelief, realizing what you are saying.  
Punch two.  
‘’Three, you forgot that Adanya Udaku may be T’Challa’s child, but she is also mine. She gets half of that strength, half of that intelligence, and half of that determination from me. She has combat training as well as book smarts.’’  
‘’No,’’ she whispers again, breathing becoming shallow.  
‘’She also has the necklace. The real one. Something that she’s kept hidden for just the right time.’’  
You muster up the little bit of strength that you have left, stumbling over to her.  
It’s a shocking situation and it’s not one you’ve imagined finding yourself in before. You knew something bad was on the horizon but not what. It came just days before, nearly a month after Adanya and T’Challa’s challenge day. You’d spoken to Adanya, not wanting to harm her but wanting to make sure that she’d be prepared should something happen. When it finally did, when the floor finally fell out from under you, you’re grateful for the safety mat that you fell on.  
Your daughter and her dedication to Wakanda? That’s the safety met.  
You find yourself in interesting position of protecting T’Challa for a change, of rising out of the ashes and taking back what’s yours- your family, your husband’s joy, and the kingdom that you’ve come to love as if it were your birthplace.  
‘’The Black Panther lives,’’ you tell her, getting in her face as she’s done to you so many times over this past month, ‘’And she doesn’t give up without a fight.’’  
Nisa’s scrambling then, trying to turn on her kimoyo beads and solve this problem, before it’s too late.  
‘’Those are just beads. They’re not gonna help you reach your beloved Erik,’’ you inform her, gasping when she slaps you down against the floor.  
‘’What have you done?!’’  
‘’I’m taking back what’s rightfully mine,’’ you hiss.  
‘’How did you even make it this far?’’  
‘’You know,’’ a voice begins from just outside of the chamber, ‘’If you’re gonna be in cahoots with Erik, you’re eventually going to lose. You should’ve had more than one guard helping you.’’  
Enter Shuri.  
Somehow, Ife and Chane got in touch with her and were able to, with Bakari’s help, sneak her back into Wakanda unnoticed.  
She’ll tell you that years later, and you’ll be grateful for your sister.

‘’Queen Mother is still in America on business, and I ordered Ayo and Okoye to stay with her. But if you think you’re going to hurt my nieces and nephews? You don’t know me.’’  
‘’I’ll take you both down,’’ Nisa rises, rushing towards Shuri…  
Only to be knocked down flat by T’Challa.  
‘’I do not need a special suit to beat herm’’ he tells her,revealing that the metal restraints have been loosened for quite some time, ‘’Just the determination.’’  
With that, he and M’Baku work together to restrain Nisa before she wakes up.  
‘’These restraints are made from vibranium. She won’t make it out of them so easily,’’ Shuri speaks up, ‘’Now, let’s go. We don’t have much time.’’  
‘’Shuri, T’Challa, wait,’’ you stop your husband, your sister-in-law, and the rest of the council from leaving, ‘’We can not. We will get in the way of the children’s plan. It’ll ruin everything.’’  
‘’My love, how are you so sure that they have a plan?’’  
‘’Because I raised Ado and Adanya. M’Baku, you and I both know that Jelani is more than capable of rising to the occasion. They are fine. Adanya has this covered. What we need to do is sit back and let them fight their fight.’’  
It takes more arguing on your side but they agree, all of you ready for this ordeal to be over and for the throne to be given to Adanya.  
Adanya’s got this.  
You know she does.  
That’s enough to keep you waiting, ready for her to save the d'ya like you know she can.  
It has to be enough.  
It just does.

Adanya  
The world outside of her window looks the same as it did a month, even two months ago, but it doesn’t feel the same. She know there is a man who sits on that throne who is not fit to leave. That the man who is meant to be like a brother to her dad is carrying out his orders, because his heart has been turned against them as well.  
It’s in moments like this that she’s grateful for Bakari and Kamaria and their unwavering support.  
By getting on Erik’s good sie, they were able to learn his plans for Adanya. They’d relay the message to her later, through the help of Kya.  
‘’I know that I should be loyal to the throne,’’ Kya had stated one night. ‘’But not when he sits upon it. I love Wakanda. You are the rightful ruler, Adanya. If Wakanda goes down, I’ll go down with it.’’  
Jelani was in from the get go. He arranged for a quinjet to take the youngest three siblings somewhere else to keep them safe, under the guise that he was leaving to deliver something on the behalf of Erik.  
‘’Captain America owed your dad,’’ he’d told you last night as you had a private conversation with him on kimoyo beads that Kya had sneaked to you, ‘’It’ll be fine. They’re safe and won’t be here for the battle.’’  
The last few days have been a blur of insecurity, craziness, and sacredness for the young queen. She’s not sure how, but they’ve managed to form a plan.   
It’s haphazard and she’s not sure if it’ll work. But she’s got to try.  
And if it doesn’t, honestly, what more could she lose?  
‘’I’ve gotten word from Bakari and Kamaria. The Border Tribe is ready to go, as is the River Tribe. Nakia is keeping an eye out for anything that Erik is trying to send outside of Wakanda. Change and Ife are with Erik, distracting him with questions about their new roles since they are leaders now. I’ll take care of W’Kabi, and-,’’ Jelani spills before Adanya interrupts him.  
‘’You will do no such thing,’’ she continues to look out of the window, not trusting herself not to fall apart if she looks at him, ‘’I need you in the mountains on stand-by.’’  
He looks at her as if he can’t understand her, ‘’Adanya.’’  
‘’I need this. Ado is taking care of W’Kabi. The Border tribe is guarding the border, the River Tribe will guard the quinjets. We’ve gotten everyone that is not involved with this out of Wakanda. We’ve closed the dome. It is only matter of time now. Go, please.’’  
‘’I won’t leave you,’’ he tells her, not understanding why his best friends behaving so out of character.  
‘’You’ll always be with me,’’ she shakes her head, ‘’You’ll never leave me,. But I need you safe. Someone’s gotta make sure Afia, Abimbola and Abioye are safe and sound. Promise me that you will do that for me,’’ she begs, throwing him a look of separation, pleading with him, ‘’Please.’’  
‘’As you wish,’’ he sighs, knowing that this will be hard for him.  
He’s been in love with her for years now,and where she is preparing to go up against the most dangerous threat to Wakanda in their lifetime. She’s strong an d smart and he knows she can handle herself.  
He also knows that he wouldn’t hesitate to substitute himself for her if he had to.  
There are three things that Jelani, son of M’Baku , wouldn’t hesitate to give everything up for.  
His tribe.  
His country.  
The woman standing in front of him.  
She’s taking in deep, shaky breaths, ‘’Wakanda Forever.’’  
It’s a vow- a vow that she’ll do what she has to do to save the land that she loves so much.  
‘’Wakanda Forever,’’ he responds, promising the same thing.  
No matter how difficult it is boring to be in the moment.  
She has the necklace hidden under her dress, a gift from her dad nearly a year ago.  
Her dad. The man who helped shape and mold her into the woman that she is today.  
She wonders what he’d say if he knew just how much she was risking right now.  
‘’So,’’ she states, ‘’I need to tell you something.’’  
She turns to him completely, taking his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the dark skin stretched across the bones in his large hand.  
‘’In case we don’t make it out of this in favorable conditions.’’  
And, since she’s taking risks today, she goes for it- pulls her best friend right in and kisses him on the mouth, deciding to just dive right for once.  
‘’Woah,’’ he pulls away moments later, ‘’Why?’’  
‘’I’m kind of in love with you. And if we make it out of this, I want to talk about it more. If I don't’, well… at least you know the truth, Can we leave it tat that for no?’’  
Her face is firm and she looks tougher than she feels, putting on the facade of bravery in this moment.  
Faking it til she makes it.  
‘’Of course. We will pick this up again later,’’ he tells her, nodding towards the door, ‘’Go one. I have to be getting back to the mountains.’’  
He watches her go, boldness in each step that she take out of that door.  
For the first time in a month, he’s not wired. Wakanda will be fine,, Adanya will be fine.  
Because something tells him that they’re not done writing their story just yet.

 

Ado  
Ado Udaku is no stranger to standing up for what’s right. It’s how you and his baba raised him, and itis a lesson that he does not take every lightly.  
He first noticed that he’s a heart to do the right thing when Adanya was being bullied. He’d find the kids after school and set them straight,somehow able to coax them into leaving him alone with just words.  
Okay, it probably helps that the Dora Milaje were behind him, but whatever.  
He has a gift for being social and talking to others and he has used it on several occasions. He’s agreeable when need be, but he will not hesitate to attempt to persuade someone into seeing his side of things when the time comes.  
So when he tells Adanya that he wants to handle W’Kabi for her, he’s not surprised that she quickly agrees.  
He gets Bakari to tell Eric that a few members of the Border Tribe want to redesign some of Sheri’s tech. Then, once they’ve gained access to the lab, he gets them to sneak him Shari’s old equipment, plus a Dora Milaje uniform for Kamaria to wear. He is welding the same panther-themed blasters that Shuri had used, repaired, and stored somewhere safe.  
Okay, so no she didn’t want her nieces or nephews to find out. He was just a curious child and had found them one day and it’s a long story.  
Kamaria holds the same weapons that Nakia used in the battle long ago, unknowing for the history that these ring blades had with one Erik Killmonger.  
And now, they’re going in, ready for whatever may come their way.  
Because, for once, the Udaku family is prepared for the storm.  
And there’s no going back now.   
So he enters the room where W’Kabi is, back turned to him.   
Just like how he turned his back on Ado’s dad many years ago.  
‘’It’s about time,’’ W’Kabi states, not looking up from the paper that he is reading, ‘’Where have you been?’’  
‘’Coming up with a plan. Forgive us. It’s not planned out well, but it just might work,’’ he tells him, startling W’Kabi into dropping his mug of coffee.  
‘’Y-you’re not Erik. How did you-’’  
‘’I am Ado, son of T’Challa.’’  
‘’I am Kamaria, Leader of the River Tribe.’’  
He can feel his heart threatening to beat out of chest, can hear his grandmother saying, ‘’Show them who you are.’’  
It’s enough to ignite a spark and set a flame of courage deep inside his bones.  
‘’And this? This is the day that I show you who I am.’’  
There really is no going back now.

 

Adanya  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
She walks into the throne room. Head held high with two members of the Dora Milaje holding their spears towards her.  
‘’You wanted to see me, N’Jadaka,’’ she questions.  
‘’I did, princess. You’ve been lying pretty comfortably, but I’m done playing games.’’  
‘’Is that so,’’ she looks puzzled, ‘’What games where we playing?’’  
‘’The one where we act like you’re going to get your way. See, you and your little siblings been living up in this place all comfortable. Must be nice. But now that I’ve got the throne, I know you’re angry.’’  
‘’I will keep my feelings to myself, thank you very much.’’  
‘’You think I’m not onto your little game, princess?,’’ he stalks down to her, ‘’You ain’t slick, despite what you think. You’re the daughter of a pathetic man, the granddaughter of a murderer. Or did your daddy not tell you the truth?’’  
‘’He’s told me more or less, yes,’’ she shrugs, ‘’I should not pay for his mistakes, though.’’  
‘’You’re not,’’ he shakes his head, ‘’You are gonna pay for thinking you could pull one over on me. Just like your daddy. NO suit, no claws, no skills. What are you without that suit, girl?’’  
‘’Genius, philanthropist and princess,’’ she shrugs, and she can tell that he’s losing his patience with her.  
‘’Enough. Go get ready for the challenge. If you win, you get your precious kingdom back and I tell you where your parents are.’’  
‘’I’m already ready.’’  
With that, she activates the suit, letting it cover her entire body, except for her head.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
‘’N’Jadaka,’’ she states calmly, struggling to keep our composure when he turns to her.  
She is Adanya Udaku, daughter of T’Challa Udaku.  
She is the princes of Wakanda, the only rightful heir to this throne.  
So, she says, full of vigor and perseverance coloring her words the way the animosity in Erik’s eyes color his feelings for her-plain as day and hard to miss.  
‘’Little girl, you don’t know when to quit, do you?’’  
‘’A lesson I learned from my daddy. So, cuz. Ready to do this?’’  
It’s now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS MENTIONED OR WAKANDA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DON’T OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS MENTIONED, OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS. JUST THE PLOT AND: Nisa, Adanya, Ado, Abioye, Chane, Ife, Kamaria, Bakari, Jelani, Abimbola, Afia and Nyala.   
> TRIGGER WARNING- DEATH, VIOLENCE BUT NOT TOO GRAPHIC, MENTIONS OF BATTLES AND WAR.  
> FEEDBACK IS NEEDED BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN APPROVE!

Adanya  
There are moments in your life that define who you truly are. For Adanya Udaku, there have been several of those moments.  
The first moment like that was when she was born- she was a princess by birth,because her dad is a literal king of a whole country: Wakanda.  
Another moment was when she had to learn how to deal with the paparazzi and media herself. At the age of sixteen, she’s flown to California to visit her Aunt Shuri. Of course, Okoye was with her. Her baba would not let just anyone accompany his child on her first ever, almost solo trip.  
The paparazzi had caught up with her in a bookstore, while Okoye was near her.  
‘’I do not have any comments on Wakanda for you at this time,’’ she’d stated, ‘’We are doing well, but that is all I will tell you. To see how well we are doing, why not reach out to are outreach programs that we have established here? They provide information. They are there for a reason.’’  
Then, there’s this moment- where she’s finding the man who nearly murdered her father many, many years ago and she’s not sure what the outcome will be, but she knows it defines her.  
She is the woman who loves her home and the woman who loves her family.  
She is the woman that fights for what she loves.  
And she’s the woman that is giving Erik ‘’Killmonger’’ Stevens/ N’Jadaka a run for his money.  
She deflects a kick from him, grabbing his ankle and pushing him down to the ground.  
He rises, his own Gold Jaguar suit charging up with kinetic energy the same way that hers is.  
‘’You don’t know when to quit, cousin,’’ he seethes, effectively landing a punch to the young woman’s face, although it’s blocked by the mask, ‘’You started a fight you can’t win.’’  
‘’N’Jadaka, you started this. But I am going to be the one that finishes.’’  
She uses all of the kinetic energy in her suit to launch him out of the window, the glass making a satisfying crashing noise as Erik’s body breaks through it.  
She may have started this fight, but Adanay is definitely going to finish it.,  
Ado  
‘’Wakanda Forever!,’’ Kamaria cries, charging towards W’Kabi, ebony curls flying behind her.  
He’s quick, though. W’Kabi grabs her wrists and pushes her down to the ground, the sound making Ado’s stomach turn as she lets out a pained noise.  
‘’Wakanda Forever,’’ he repeats her cry, fring up the blasters, just as W’Kabi puts up his shield.  
‘’You are just like T’Challa. You do not know when to let someone else take over, when your time to reign has ended and it is time for Wakanda to step into a new direction.’’  
‘’He has filled your head with lies,’’ Ado spits, ‘’The same lies that he told you many years ago, when you betrayed my baba. It’s a fight that has secretly been going on for years, but it ends now.’’  
He attempts to take down W'Kabi shield but years of preparing for this day have made me stronger, smarter, and more prepared.  
‘’Not even your cannons can get through this,’’ he laughs, and the sound is haunted with years of regret, denial, and anger.  
The very same characteristics that convince him to use the designs and features he’d updated his shield with, similar to the ones in T’Challa’s and Adanya’s suits that absorb distribution.  
It’s why Kamaria and Ado find themselves flying across the room, slamming down onto the ground as W’Kabi stalks towards them.  
Okay, this is going to be way more complicated than they thought.  
But they’ve come this far, so they won't give up now,  
` They stand, Kamaria ready with her ring blades and Ado with his blasters as the man who once called T’Challa ‘’brother’’ advances towards them.  
‘’Are you okay,’’ he asks her quietly.  
‘’I am alright,’’ she nods, sneaking a glance at the prince, ‘’You?’’  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Let’s go.’’  
And that’s exactly what they do.  
T’Challa  
‘’This is ridiculous,’’ M’Baku huffs, nodding towards where Nisa is still lying on the floor, ‘’She will not be getting up anytime soon. How long are we meant to be here while our children fight for Wakanda.’’  
‘’He is right,’’ the leader of the Mining tribe stands, ‘’How long before we go and help them?’’  
‘’My love,’’ T’Challa turns to you, deep, brown eyes searching your face, ‘’What say you?’’  
‘’I say that we have done what we are supposed to do. This is their fight. I know my children. Do you think that I don’t want to run and help them? I do, However, the future of Wakanda is in their hands anyway. They love Wakanda. They’d rather fight for her and lose than to not fight at all. They are not the children that we so often see them as. They are young adults. I don’t know what their plan is, and I am just as terrified as any of you. But we have got to trust that those kids have been well prepared and they can handle whatever is going on. When the time's right, however, we may interject.’’  
In your eyes, T’Challa sees strength, determination and hope. He doesn't see that in your shaking hand,s though, but that’s where he comes in, sliding his hand into yours and pressing a kiss to the back of it.  
‘’I agree with my wife. The children already have made sure that the youngest children in my family are safe, they’ve gotten in contact with Shuri. We have all taught them well, learning from the mistakes that we made. So, we need to trust them. Should they need us, they will find us.’’  
‘’Are you done? Are you done now,’’ M’Baku looks less than impressed with you two, ‘’Can I speak?’’  
‘’What is it now, M’Baku,’’ Shuri sighs.  
‘’Your kimoyo beads, princess,’’ he does towards where they have been discarded, ‘’There is a notification.’’  
Shuri rushes to the bracelet picking it up.  
‘’My princess,’’ Kya speaks, ‘’We need you. It is urgent.’’  
‘’What is it, Kya? Is someone hurt,’’ T'Challa lets go of your hand,rushing over to his sister.  
‘’Not quite, but Erik and W’kabi were not working alone. There are many members of the Border Tribe who left with W’Kabi. They have returned, too, and we could really use all of the help that we can get.’’  
‘’And I believe,’’ T’Challa looks around, ‘’That is our cue. Come on. Let’s go help our children.’’  
‘’Wakanda Forever!,’’ Shuri cries, and you all return it before exiting the cellar hastily.  
What noe of you notice is that Nisa’s eyes begin to flutter open, and behind them is a rage that cannot be contained any longer.  
And she's determined to make that known.  
One way or another.  
Adanya  
Let’s out a pained grunt as a hit from Erik’s suti sends her flying, her own suit doing a wonderful job of protecting her form most of the impact of the fall.  
‘’Give up now, princess, and I won’t have to take this to drastic measures.’’  
He’s got the blade of a sphere pressed against her middle, and there are former members of the Border Tribe surrounding them, forming a barrier to keep Chane, Ife, Kamaria, Bakari or Ado from getting to her.  
‘’You think that you gave me outnumbered,’’ she laughs, ‘’I’d think again.’’  
‘’Just as dumb as T’Challa. Look around, princess. I have a whole army. All you have is a special suit and no powers. You are not fit to rule, just like T’Challa. And this is the end for you. Just. Like. T’Challa.’’  
She growls, gripping the blade, grateful for the protection from the vibranium, suit, ‘’Do not speak ill of him!’’  
‘’He took everything away from me! Everything that I ever cared about! But I’m gonna make sure he learns his lesson for real this time. Starting by putting you in the dirt, right where he should have been.’’  
That strikes fear into Adanya, bye she doesn't show it.  
‘’I will not pay for his wrongdoing. And you forget, N’Jadaka. Even when I am down, I am not out. I have friends in high places.’’  
He removes the mask, body still clothed in his vibranium tailored suit, ‘’What are you-’’  
That’s when he hears it- the sisant sound of barking that is so reminiscent of the day that he lost his battle with T’Challa.  
Before he knows it, one of his men is being picked up by the collar of his attire, behind held high by a man wearing armor and fur.  
‘’Witness the might of my tribe. First hand!,’’ the man cries, throwing one of Erik’s men down and the people of his tribe are fighting them,  
Even Delu, M'Baku youngest child and Jelani’s sixteen year old sister, is fighting, wielding her weapon like the pro that she has become.  
In a rookie mistake that she can't believe he’s made, Erik takes his eye off of her, and that’s when Adanya uses the power that her suit has been saving up to push him off of her, launching him further away.  
‘’Go, Jelani! I’ll take care of him, you stay here!’’  
She’s off then, every bit as nervous,determined and afraid that her baba was on this day many, many years ago.  
She is her baba’s child, thigh, and what he has in him is the same thing that she is mae of.  
So she is not worried for the safety of Wakanda- Wakanda will be fine. It is in her hands to protect it now, but her baba will rule again once she does.  
Because there’s no way that Eric is winning this day.  
That train of thought ends right now  
Ado  
W’Kabi is fishing back, full force. He’s already taken down Kamaria, having broken one of her ring blades beyond immediate repair.  
‘’You just love to live in his shadow,’’ Ado accuses, ‘’You follow him blindly, unaware to the fact that Erik is just using you. Where would you be without him?’’  
W’Kabi grins and bares his teeth, moving to strike Ado with the ring blade he’d managed to wrangle away from Kamaria.  
That is, until.. There is a sphere stopping him. Blocking him from the prince.  
‘’Enough, W’Kabi. Stand down,’’ Nakia hisses, having sneaker din without anyone noticing.  
‘’Do you really think that I would hesitate to harm you,’’ W’Kabi snarls.  
‘’Well,’’ someone else slips in the door, revealing a tail of warriors that obviously didn’t beat her, ‘’I would say that you'd be mistaken to believe that I wouldn't fight you to save Wakanda, just the way I fought to get into this palace.’’  
There,standing in all of her fierce, female glory is Okoye, the general of the Dora Milaje.  
‘’My love,’’ W’Kabi looks as if he has seen a ghost.  
‘’You do not have the right to address me in that way anymore,’’ she yields her shield at him, ‘’Now drop your weapons.’’  
He looks at the damage that he's done, in more ways than one.  
Ado is hurt but still standing there with one broken blaster, and Kamaria has risen standing next to her sister and assuming her fight stance.  
Not only has he broken the trust of Okoye again, he has done the one thing he promised himself to never do again- have a hand in destroying Wakanda  
So, for the second time in his life, he drops the weapons under the disapproval of Okoye..  
‘’I want to help. This is my doing. Let me help.’’  
‘’This is another trick,’’ Nakia hisses, not setting her sphere down.  
But Ado… Ado sees something in W’Kabi, something that is genuine.  
And maybe this is a truly awful idea, but he gives him a try and listens to his plan.  
Because if they are truly going to save Wakanda, then they need all of the help that they can get.   
He washer fighting on the train platform before she knows it, using the momentary moments where the vibranium in her suit is ineffective and she doesn't have protection to fight her.  
Som far, though,she's matching him kick for kick, punch for punch, blow for blow. It’s the most exhilarating fight he’s had since T’Challa, the most challenging.  
Maybe that’s why it’s such a sweet rush of victory when he has her pinned, ready to drive the spear into her before-  
Suddenly the weight of his foot is off of Dany's chest and she looks to see her abba, standing there in his original suit.  
‘’N’Jadaka,’’ he screams the sound echoing underground, ‘’Enough.’’  
‘’Well look who finally decides to turn up after a month. It’s my cuz. Hey, man,how you doin’? You a bit late to the famiylreuntion ut don’t worry. Adanya’s got everything under control,’’ he sneers, his words a stark and ,frankly, frightening contrast from the position where Adanya is in now: fighting for ai.  
‘’Your grievances are with me, N’Jadaka. You let her go.’’  
‘’Why, man? ‘Cause you been living real focmfortal for years and you don’t like that being challenged? Because you took care of Nyala for me? ALl part of the plan that you fell for. Thanks, though. You helped me get my foot in the door. And I’m gonna put this one,’’ he gestures to Adanya, ‘’Where she belongs. In the ground, six feet under. Right next to your pops.’’  
With a cry of rage, T’Challa is rushing towards N’Jadak, anger and fear guiding his decisions,  
In this moment, he doesn't care what happens to him. He cares what happens to Adanya,  
Because in this moment, that’s all that matters,  
You  
You managed to sneak into the lab with Shuri, trying to put together a plan for the quinjet before Erik has time to get more people hurt.  
‘’Sister, I don't think- Ah!,’’ Shuri cries as she falls to the ground,holding her leg from where the sphere grazed it.  
Who is holding that sphere, you may ask?  
None other than Nisa, of course.  
‘’Shuri!’’  
‘’Stand back, queen, You do not want to get involved in this right now.’’  
‘’Honestly Nisa, you growl at her, ‘’What are you doing?! Erik doesn’t care about anyone but himself-’’  
‘’He loves me!’’  
‘’Maybe he does. But he loves power even more. He filled your head with this idea that you must do this in order to ensure a safe and wonderful future for Nyala. Look around, Nisa. Is this the kind of way that you want Naal to grow up. To inherit the throne?’’  
You can see her resolve waiving, something inside of her so innocent bubbling beneath the surface.  
‘’I just want to know that she is taken care of.’’  
‘ ‘’She will be. She already is.T’Challa loves that little girl. I know toy claim Erik does and that’s why he has her safe in her bedroom, but… Nisa, this isn’t the way. Please. You have to help us. Save Wakanda. If not for us or even for yourself. Then for Nyala.’’  
She chews her bottom lip, not setting down her weapon as she completes before gasphing, ‘’Adanya!’’  
‘’Yes. I know Adanya is next in line for the throne, but-’’  
‘’No, look! Adanya and Erik are fighting...is that T’Challa.’’  
‘’No!’’ you look to where your daughter is fighting Erik Killmonger, a man so ruthless that even thinking that sentence is causing you to panci.  
‘’You staybere and take care of the quinjet. I’ve got this.’’  
She picks up one of the hand held blaster cannons and uses it to break the window, jumping ut and landing just below the lab.  
‘’I’ve got this!,’’ she reassures you, running towards T’Challa, Adanya and Erik.  
And you just hope that she does as you help Shuri stand so that you can get control of the quinjet.  
Adanya and T’Challa have to be okay. You are a strong woman, but your children and your husband will always be your biggest weak spots. So they have to be okay.They just have to.  
Because,otherwise, you’re not sure how you’re gonna get through this.  
Nisa  
She’s not a terrible person. Really. She’s not. She’s opportunistic and a bit selfish and very vain, yes. But she’s smart and she can be loyal, which would explain her mistake of forming an alliance with Erik.  
She’d done it for Nyala thought, It’s always been for Nyala.  
True, part of ti was to help heal the anger that she felt about being cast aside because T'Challa could not get over your divorce. She feels pain that her parents did not believe her when she said she was carrying a child of Udaku blood, that she has not seen them since the day that she told them.  
When Erik hatched tis plan after discovering that she was pregnant with Nyala, she thought that it was gold. They’d rule together, then Nyala would rule and be secure and not have to worry.  
All that glitters is not gold, though, and she knows that full well now.   
So wow she’s grateful that Erik has been bonding with a hesitant Nyala and that Nyala is safe in her room with a Dora Milaje on guard, she can’t help but regret her decision.  
T’Challa loves the little girl, and his wife has made sure to make her feel apart of the family. She’s been blind to it, but Nisa’s daughter already had a secure, loving future ahead of her.  
It’s the future that she now wants back for Nyala, and she will stop at nothing to get it.  
Even if it costs her the love of her life, Erik Stevens.  
Because he can’t even hold a candle to what Nyala means to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS- violence, betrayal and mentions of emotional abs mental instability

‘’N’Jdaka,’’ Nisa holds the spear in front of him,the silver blade nearly breaking skin on the man that she believed she loved, ‘’Stop this madness.’’  
His resolve is as tight as her hold on the weapon, and he’s not going to back down just because she says so.  
It’s a game of wits, patience and skills, and he’s a master.  
So she just has to hold out long enough for a certain young princess to figure out her next maneuver.  
‘’I see that they’ve gotten to you head too. Just as I suspected. You’re weak. I should’ve known better than to get involved with you.’’  
‘’She is a child! She is only twenty-one, she has her whole life ahead of her. Leave her out of this. What if someone were to do this to Nyala?’’  
‘’You ain’t loyal, Nisa. Guess I knew that, though,’’ he laughs bitterly, ‘’Don’t worry, though. I’m gonna put you in the dirt right next to miss Adanya here.’’  
‘’Stand down, Erik!,’’ she orders, ‘’You will not touch the princess.’’  
‘’What, so now all of a sudden you loyal to them?! You cheated and lied just as much as I did, sweetheart, and no one knows that better than you. But if you wanna act like you ain’t have any part in this go ahead.’’  
She swipes the sphere at him and he stands back in shock, obviously surprised that he woman he’s been leading on for years has actually turned her back on him. The sweet talk that he’d use to turn her against T’Challa suddenly has a very bitter taste, and it makes him feel nauseated.  
Nauseated, and angry.  
So he takes his anger out the person closest to him, trying to jab T’Challa with the half of the spear.  
But T’Challa is quick and he dodges it, struggling to get it away form the man that he wished he could have called ‘’Cousin’’ under more amiable circumstances.   
From that moment, it all happens so fast- they’re fighting. T’Challa is thrown and the train comes, deactivating his, Adanya, and Erik’s suit.  
‘’Adanya!,’’ he cries frantically, searching for a way to get to her, but he can’t. The train is moving quickly, but not fast enough. In fact, for him, every second that he can't see whether or not his daughter is alright or not.  
When The train finally passes, he rushes towards them, only to be impacted by the energy that comes off of Erik’s suit as he i strack by Adanya.  
The last thing he remembers is landing on the ground…  
And then everything going black.

W’’Kabi  
He’s fighting alongside the son of the man that he used to call his best friend, the man that he used to call 

Brother’’. Ado can definitely hold his own,a s can Kmaaria and Nakia. Ife and Chane are doing a fantastic job, and Jelani And the rest of the Jabari tribe are helping Shuri keep anyone from getting into the palace.   
He’s a traitor. He knows it. But when the crap hit the fan so many years ago, the gift Erik gave him mattered more than his loyalty to T'Challa. It’s a guilt that he’s lived with for years now.  
So why, then, did he help Erik?  
He’s not even sure himself at this point. All that glitters is not gold, but he definitely fell for it. It’s why he sneaked some technology for Shari's lab. He offered to bury Erik but hid him instead and the two were eventually able to sneak out of Wakanda together.   
He had delusions of grandeur and he realized that now. It’s why he’s fighting so hard alongside this generation,the generation determined to take Wakanda back from Erik the way that their parents did decades ago.  
It’s why he’s determined to right his wrong no matter how long it takes.  
Because he’s made mistakes, yes. But he’s trying to learn from them now. Trying to do the right thing now.  
So he rushes forward, attacking one of Erik’s men and preventing him from getting closer to the palace. It doesn't erase the past, but it’s a astart, a chance to redeem himself.  
And that’s exactly what he intends to do.

Nisa  
There are moments in life where one must make on the spot decisions. It seems to come at the crossroads, and you have little to no time to prepare.   
This moment is one for Nisa.  
Because, despite her suit’s affects, Adanya is obviously feeling weak. She’s had training, yes, but not nearly as much fight experience as Erik.   
She's lying on the ground, covered in dirt and struggling to stand from the spot where Erik pushed her.  
She sees him standing over Adanya, half a sphere in his hand and ready to strike. In a flash, she imagines that Nyala is in Adanya’s place and shef eels sick to her stomach.  
She must save Adanya.  
And she knows that she has to do.

Adanya  
She’s weak. She’s fought and she’s been trained and her stamina has been built but she’s only one person. She feels like she’s been fighting Erik for hours, and she can feel everything draining from her. She doesn’t know where her siblings are, she sees her dad has passed out, and her mother is probably somewhere in the palace looking for her.  
So when Eric is standing over her with the sphere,ready to hurt her, she tries to muster up her strength and fight some more. She really does.  
‘’It’s over for you, princess,’’ he sneers, raising the sphere, and-  
‘’N’Jadaka! You stop this,’’ she hisses, grabbing his arm, ‘’Don’t do this, N’Jadaka. She doesn’t deserve it. You aren’t mad at her.’’  
‘’What, so you know me all of a sudden,’’ he laughs bitterly.  
‘’I know that you’re scared and you’re taking it out on her. Truth is, you’re mad at T’Chaka, and you are mad at T’Challa. Adanya shouldn’t have to deal with that. You're mad at me, really. You think I’m betraying you. Hurt me. Not her.’’  
He seems to think about that, before his facial expression turns to malice.  
‘’I’ll get you too, then;; and with that he swipes the spear ather, causing her to stumble form the pain and the blood.  
Not deep enough to kill her, but definitely deep enough to stun her, definitely enough to really hurt her.  
‘’No!,’’ Adanyas screams, rushing over and trying to remove it, unaware of Erik behind her.  
Or so he thinks.  
But she is Adanya Udaku, and she’s smart and resourceful and when all of the cards all on the ground, she still somehow manages to be playing with a full hand.  
So it surprises Erik when, much like her dad…  
She pierced him when the tian goes by, effectively deactivating bothof their suits.  
He falls to his knees. Staring a the metal and wood protruding from his body.  
‘’You got so much of your daddy’s personality, girl.’’ he looks pained, impressed and wounded all at the same time.  
And he can admit- his pride hurts more than anything.  
She falls to her knees, placing hand on his shoulder, much like her daddy did years ago.  
‘’Maybe we can help you.’’ Danays suggests, because she truly is T’Challa’s daughter in so many ways.  
His reaction takes her by surprise.  
Because he agrees.  
And it’s a jarring decision for all three present. It’s probably a trap. It most definitely is. But Adanya is a woman of her word and she keeps her word.  
Besides.  
Maybe this is how the sun sets on an old family feud…  
And the sun rises on a new beginning.

 

DISCLAIMER- I DON’T OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- violence and mentions of betrayal, mental and emotionally instability

It’s been exactly six months to the day that Adanya and Erik Stevens, otherwise known as N’Jadaka Udaku, battled for the throne.  
It’s been five months since he fully recovered from his wound,thanks to SHeri's technology.  
It’s been four months since the family began going through counseling together. ANd things are not perfect, but they’re making connections. They’re burying hatchets and revisiting things that have been buried. Erik and T'Challa may never be friends, and Adanya and the rest of her family may never trust him again, but..  
It’s something.  
W’Kabi attends, too. He and T’Challa have over thirty years of feelings, emotions and betrayal to discuss. So they do, and they aren’t friends but there’s some hope yet.  
It’s slow, but Erik starts making amends. Starts healing. Says that he accepted her offer because he had something more to lose this time around- Nyala.  
It’s progress, and that’s all she can ask for,  
Nisa has moved out of the palace, again. After she began recovering, Adanya begged T’Challa and you to let her stay. She did, but she immediately moved,deciding it was best to take some time and figure things out, without putting added pressure on Nyala.   
So,a s far as Nyala knows, her mother is on a business trip and will be back within the next month or so. Which is all true, but Nyala has even though enough. She’s getting to know the man who is really her birth dad and cong to terms with the fact that the family that she has a  
Her younger siblings return home, and Adanya is thrilled. She rushes towards them. Hugging them and picking Afia up and pressing kisses to her chubby little cheeks as she basks in the love that is being rained down on her family.  
Erik has a small apartment not too far away. It’s where Nyala spends weekends. She spends the weekdays with your family, going to school and playing with your youngest children.  
Because for all intents and purposes, T’Challa still considered her his child. The paternity test means nothing- that is his daughter. So he affords her the same opportunities that Adanya, Ado, Abioye, Abimbola, Afia, and the baby have  
Because he can’t give her the world, but he can be there for her.  
Really, that may be all that she needs right now. Her world has been changed and she needs all of the support she can get.  
And T’Challa will give her that until he takes his last breath. 

 

Speaking of the Six more months pass,and you find yourself on your balcony, cuddling new baby. your last child to your chest, the six month old sound asleep and wrapped in his purple blanket, cloth soft against his cheek.  
‘’He’s so beautiful,’’ T’Challa presses a kiss to his youngest child’s forehead, ‘’Our little prince.’’  
‘’Our last child,’’ you correct, a slight giggle escaping your throat.  
‘’We said that with Ado. And Abioye. And Afia,’’ he remind you, placing a hand on your waist.   
‘’I mean it this time,’’ you shake your head, ‘’I love our babies, but I think this is enough for us.’’  
‘’Whatever you say, dear,’’ he kisses your forehead now, plump lips landing on the skin ‘’I love you.’’  
‘’I love you too.’’  
With days colored with uncertainty, splashes of what’s normal for you and T'Challa give you hope that this will all be fine.  
‘’Um, hey, y'all,’’ Erik’s standing at the door, Okoye right behind him.  
Because, no. He will not be in this place without a member of the Dora Milaje accompanying him at all times.  
‘’What is it, N’Jadaka,’’ T'Challa calmly questions, shielding ou and the baby out of habit.  
‘’We need to go to the throne room,’’ he states, putting his hands in his pockets, ‘’All of the leaders are there.’’  
‘’Thank you,’’ T'Challa says.  
Because so many decades of hatred, anger, resentment and hurt do not go away overnight. It’s taking effort on both of their parts. There are good days and bad days, but this is more progress than any of you ever could’ve hoped for.  
You follow T’Challa to the throne room, Ayo and Kya informing you that all of the other children are there.  
‘’And where is W’Kabi,’’ T’Challa questions, still wary of the man.  
‘’He’s doing his community work,’’ Okoye breathes out, shaking her head, ‘’That was quite a merciful punishment.’’  
‘’Adanya’s choice,’’ T'Challa clarifies, ‘’I love her benevolent demeanor. Her intention is to help us all heal from this.’’  
Slowly, but surely, that is exactly what’s occurring.  
Adunbi begins to fuss a bit but you comfort him, easily removing his blanket and placing him on your hip and pressing a kiss to his curls that adorn the top of his head.  
After all- giving birth to and raising four of his other siblings gave you a lot of practice.  
‘’I am glad that she is,’’ Erik states, trying to make conversation, ‘’She… she’ good.’’  
There are a million things that he wants to say. He can’t thigh. He’s not there yet. Adanya has a good heart though and he can appreciate that. Especially because she gave him the greatest gifts of all:a chance at redemption and to be able to see his daughter.  
The constant surveillance that he and W’Kabi are under make it worth it.  
So the group enters the throne room. Ramonda is there, her youngest granddaughter in her lap. Afia looks just as regal as her grandmother does, and her grandmother looks more calm, more relaxed than T’Challa has seen ehr in ages.  
Kamaria, Ife, Chane, Bakari and Jelani sit in their chairs. They have all taken over as leader of their tribes, or are getting ready to do so. The next generation of Waknadan leaders are being shared in, and progress is sure to be made.  
‘’Where is Adanya,’’ T’Challa questions, turning with the rest of you when the doors open.  
Adanya strides in, ebony curls flowing behind her back and looking like the leader that she is in her golden dress.   
For you and T’Challa, it seems like she was just born. No. She is twenty-two, smart, funny, beautiful, and every bit the leader that you knew she’d grow up to be.  
So she gives the Wakanda salute and you all return it, watching as she beams at T’Challa..  
Before taking her seat on the throne.  
Because just yesterday, she finally on the battle. Finally stepped into the role that was meant for her.You, her baba and her sibling look on with pride.  
‘’Thank you all for meeting with me today,’’ she gives you all a warm look, ehr eye lingering on Jelani for just a second longer than they did with everyone else., ‘’We have a lot of things to discuss. So, we had better get started.’’  
You’re not sure, but you think that you can hear wedding bells on the horizon.  
The look that Ado gives his sister is unreadable, but you don’t question it.  
You’re set on seeing the positive notes in this day.  
A new sun has begun to rise on Wakanda. It gives you hope for the future and hope for change.  
And that’s what Wakanda needs. You already thrive, but it will be even better.  
It’s a new day.   
A new start.  
What was meant to burn ended up letting Adanya come into her own, rising out of the ashes and stepping into her full potential.  
It’s a fresh beginning, for everyone.  
And for the first time in so long, it looks like the family will eb stepping into it together.  
That’s just the way it's meant to be. 

Later that night, T’Challa will hold you close, eyes firmly closed and lips pressed to yours as you lounge on the balcony, in a chair that’s meant for the two of you.  
‘’Easy there,’’ you sigh when he nips at your lips, ‘’Remember what I said earlier.’’  
‘’I know. I just wanna enjoy my wife,’’ he quips, and you lean further into hum.  
‘’Did you ever think, nearly seventeen years ago when we were divorced, tat we’d end up here,’’ you question, searching his eyes for honesty when he opens them.  
‘’No. I was lucky if we could be in the same room and speak if the kids were not with us. But look how far we’ve come,’’ he reminds you, ‘’New beginnings, new.’’  
New beginnings, new life.  
It’s the slogan that works for Anaya's vision of Wakanda. But it also works for your marriage. You two have been through so much. It’s amazing that what was meant to burn our marriage and love actually only made you stronger. You have seven beautiful children- because, it's, you still love Nyala and will not blame her for the faults of her parents. Adanya, Ado, Abimbola, Abioye, Afia, Nyala and Adunbi… they are yours. They are testimonies of how strong yours and T'Challa's love for eachother truly is. The fact that you are still together after so long prives that so many things you used to doubt are now possible.  
‘’I could not have.. I would not have made it through all of this with anyone else,’’ T’Challa explains, pressing a kiss to your hand, ‘’Our situations have been less than ideal, but here we are. W’Kabi and Erik are healing, Nisa will be back next week. Our children are doing well, Ado is off to do amazing things and or daughter… she’s queen… we did it. We finally, truly have it all.’’  
You thought you did once upon a time ago, but that was all a hoax. You truly do now, and you can’t imagine life being better.  
But you know it's coming, so you sit relax and enjoy this moment.  
‘’I love you. Only you,’’ T’Challa breathes, a phrase that still sends the emotions rushing through you like a shooting star after all these years.  
‘’I love you, too, T’Challa.’’  
‘’Only me?’’  
‘’Only you.’’  
And that, my friends, is the way it will always remain.


End file.
